


Twas the Night Before Christmas

by Jules1398



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Hospitals, Injury, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: Eva hurts her ankle on Christmas Eve. She and Noora meet Jonas in the emergency room.





	Twas the Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumbler @ crackandcanonships

This had to be the worse Christmas Eve in the history of Christmas Eves. Eva had nearly made it to Noora’s apartment when she slipped on some ice. Now her ankle hurt like a bitch and she couldn’t walk on her own.

Noora immediately panicked and went into amazing girlfriend mode, borrowing Eskild’s car and zooming to the ER so that she could get medical attention as soon as possible. It was Christmas Eve, though. They were going to be stuck there forever.

Well, at least Eva wasn’t going to be spending the evening on her own. Her mom’s flight wasn’t supposed to get in until later that night, but she had Noora with her and that’s what really mattered.

They had been cuddling in the emergency room for over 20 minutes when the boy walked in. He had the greenest eyes that Eva had ever seen matched with curly black hair. There was blood on his palms and on his left knee, where his jeans had gotten ripped, and he was using his left hand to hold up his right arm, which was wrapped in gauze. Yet, he still somehow had a smile spread across his face.

He must have been right-handed, because the nurse had to fill out all of the paperwork for him since he was unable to write. Eva wondered where his friends were. Where was his family? Where was his girlfriend? Surely, he had to have one.

She knew that she shouldn’t be thinking about that. After all, she had Noora. She  _ loved _ Noora.

When the boy was done talking to the nurse, he chose to sit right next to Eva of all places. To be fair, though, most of the seats in the room were full and a couple of cuddling girls probably didn’t seem too menacing to sit next to.

“Hi,” he said as he sat down. “My name is Jonas. I’d shake your hand but, well.” He held up his injured arm.

Eva was about to introduce herself, but Noora eagerly spoke first. “I’m Noora and this is Eva. It’s nice to meet you, Jonas.”

Eva gave him her biggest smile. “So what brings you to the emergency room on this lovely Christmas Eve? Too much eggnog?”

“Unfortunately, I was completely sober,” Jonas laughed. “My best friend, Isak, dared me to skateboard across a frozen lake in the park. I couldn’t stop and flew straight into a tree at a high speed. It definitely was not my brightest moment.”

“Where’s Isak now?” Eva inquired. She felt bad that Jonas had to spend his Christmas Eve all alone in the emergency room. Luckily, he wasn’t so alone anymore.

“He wanted to come with, but he was supposed to be spending the remainder of the evening with his boyfriend’s family, so I made him leave after dropping me off here,” he explained. “Trust me, he is an amazing friend.”

“It’s good that you have somebody looking out for you,” replied Noora.

“He’s a great guy,” Jonas said with a nod. “So, do you two ladies come here often? Or is an extra special Christmas Eve date?”

They both giggled until Noora said, “My lovely girlfriend here was on her way up to my apartment when the ice betrayed her and she fell, hurting her ankle in the process.”

Jonas laughed. “Well I suppose that the ice has been betraying all of us today.”

Eva was starting to think that the ice was placed there by fate. This Jonas guy seemed to be super cool.

“So how did you two meet?” Jonas asked. “If you don’t mind be asking.”

Noora grinned. “It’s no problem. I love talking about Eva!” she said. “We had Spanish together when we were first years and she was having issues with her old friend group, so she reached out to me on Facebook after we had run into each other at a party. We ended up forming a Russ group with a few other girls and after my ex-boyfriend moved to England, everything just kind of fell into place for us.”

“That’s really cute,” Jonas replied. “I wish I had an epic love story, but I haven’t managed to find a girlfriend that’s lasted me more than two weeks.”

Eva squeezed his knee. “You’ll find somebody, Jonas. From what I’ve seen of you so far, you seem like you’re an amazing person who deserves infinite respect and love.”

He smiled wide and they held eye contact for a few seconds. God, his  eyes were fucking beautiful. “Thank you so much. That really means a lot to me, Eva.”

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Noora announced while she gave Eva a look that meant  _ you better come with _ . Eva took a deep breath before standing up on her good foot. She was in trouble now. She was fucking stupid, flirting with some random stranger in front of her girlfriend. Still, there was just something about the guy. Something that made her inexplicably drawn to him.

“I need to go too,” she lied, knowing that it was what her girlfriend wanted her to do.

Jonas grabbed her hand. “Be careful of your leg, okay?”

She nodded. “I will. I have Noora here to help me walk. Thanks.”

Eva leaned on her girlfriend and together they limped into an isolated hallway so that they could speak in private.

Eva leaned against the wall so that her ability to stand up wouldn’t completely depend upon her angry girlfriend.

“I’m really sorry, Noora. I shouldn’t be-” Eva started until she was interrupted by the blonde girl.

“I know that I’m not supposed to, but I really like this Jonas guy,” Noora admitted. “I’m a shitty girlfriend.”

Eva’s face lit up. “Oh my god.”

Noora stared at her toes. “Like I said, I’m so sorry, Eva. I still love you a lot. I promise.”

“No no no no,” Eva replied, sticking her finger on Noora’s lips to shut her up. “Let me speak.”

Noora nodded without saying a word.

“I feel the exact same way about Jonas. He seems like an awesome guy and I like him a ton, even though I know that I shouldn’t, since I’m so happy with you and we’re in love and all that. I just am having these big feelings that I haven’t had since we first met.”

Noora blinked for a few moments. “You like Jonas too?”

Eva nodded solemnly. “Yeah, I’m sorry.”

“This is perfect!” the blonde girl exclaimed. “I know exactly what we need to do!”

“Huh?” Eva replied, her voice laced with skepticism.

Noora grabbed the hand that Eva wasn’t using to lean on the wall with both of her own. “We should ask him out.”

“Noora, he’s looking for one girlfriend. Not two,” she said in an attempt to reason with her girlfriend.

“You don’t know that,” Noora said, crossing her arms. “Besides, we’ll never know until we ask him. Do you want to live your entire life knowing that you had the chance to be with both of us and you never took it?”

“No,” Eva said in an exasperated tone, “but I don’t want to lose my chance at being his friend just because we think that he’s hot.”

Noora glared at her. “Come on, don’t be scared. Worse comes to worse, he says no. We’re still going to have each other. No matter what.”

Eva sighed and squeezed Noora’s hand. “No matter what,” she repeated.

They returned to the waiting room and Jonas was still sitting there, which made Eva feel immensely relieved. She would have never forgiven herself if he had left while they were speaking to each other in the hallway.

They moved to stand in front of him. “Hey, Jonas. We have a question for you,” Noora began.

Jonas nodded. “Ask away, girls.”

Eva bit her lip. “Would you maybe want to go out with us sometime?” she asked, afraid to meet his bright green eyes.

She looked up and his mouth was gaping. She started panicking. God, Jonas probably thought they were super weird now. He was never going to want to talk to either of them again. There went her chance at being his friend.

Then he spoke. “I would absolutely love to go out with you two. Here, let me write down my number-” He glanced down at his arm. “On second thought, can I get one of your numbers?”

Noora smiled. “Sure, let me borrow your phone.”

She took his phone and quickly entered in her contact information before handing it back to him. “Text soon, okay?”

“Of course,” Jonas promised with a grin.

A nurse walked out into the room. “Eva Mohn, can you come back with me please? The doctor is ready to see you now.”

“That’s our cue,” Eva announced. “We’ll see you soon.”

“Bye, Jonas,” Noora said with a wave.

“Good luck back there,” Jonas replied. “And I hope you two enjoy your Christmas day tomorrow.”

“You too!” Eva chirped as she and Noora turned to make their way back toward the nurse.

“Oh, and Eva and Noora?” Jonas called before they reached the door. They both turned their heads.

“My arm is probably broken, but somehow this has still been the best Christmas Eve ever.”


End file.
